Black Bra White Shirt
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Mathilde could deny it all she wanted; it was all her fault she was in this mess and Amelia couldn't be told different. Fem!DenAme


**So I've had this in my files for like 2 monthes...and I finally decided to finish it! c:**

**It's yuri, and it's also my first time writing it so bare with me it's probably shit but I hope it's good enough. u**

**Fem!America- Amelia  
Fem!Denmark- Mathilde**

**Oh if you don't get it; if you wear a black bra under a white shirt the black bra is visible through it.**

* * *

"You're getting spanked after this."

"Bullshit, we're at my house, you don't have a paddle with you."

"Who says I didn't bring one with me?"

Amelia huffed and glared down at Mathilde, who was in a most...unladylike of positions lets say. She was on her back in bed, hands tied to the headboard, shirtless and pantsless, just in a black bra and dark red panties with the word 'DANE' written across the ass in gold. Honestly, it was all her fault she was in this position. She'd been provoking her all day, but refused to go to the bedroom or even at least try something with her.

Nope, it was all neck kissing and butt slapping...And who wears a black bra under a white shirt anyway?!

Yeah. All her fault.

Mathilde squirmed and flushed, looking away as Amelia licked her lips. "Ameeeee stop staring!" She whined, shutting her eyes tight, cheeks burning. Amelia giggled, pulling off her top and wiggling out of her skirt. Mathilde didn't look, tugging on the ties around her wrists. Amelia could really tie her knots. There was a weight added to the bed, and Mathilde opened an eye to peak over, just to see Amelia on all fours, hands either side of her hips and breasts hanging down, showing some pretty tight cleavage in the too-small bra she was wearing.

"Like it~?" She asked, sitting back on her knees and holding her hands in front of her so her arms squished her breasts together. Mathilde made a 'hmmph' noise and turned her nose up as she looked away. The younger woman pouted, and leaned in again, sticking her tongue out and dragging it up Mathilde's neck and feeling her shiver. Amelia put a hand on her stomach and a hand on her groin. The Dane whimpered and arched slightly.

Pink lips pressed over hers, easily pulling her into a wet sloppy kiss and a tongue pushing out to entwine with Mathilde's who moaned and kissed back hard. She bucked, eyes closing when a finger brushed over her clit under her panties. Amelia pulled away with a breath, smirking and feeling wetness at her fingers.

"Down here seems to like it~"

"Fuck you-Nhh, fuck!"

The two fingers pressed hard into her heat, and Mathilde's legs opened on reflex. Amelia snorted, and nuzzled her cheek, kissing it lightly. She led a trail of little kisses down, rubbing circles around Mathilde's clit and making her whimper and quiver under her. Her hand reached around, unhooking her bra and pulling it down

"Your nipples are hard." She pointed out, and Mathilde tried to squeeze her legs shut with Amelia still between. She squeaked and groaned when glossy pink lips wrapped around her nipple and started sucking whilst her hand tweaked the other. This alternated and Mathilde opened her mouth in a silent moan, wiggling her hips when the fingers disappeared and looking down pleadingly to her girlfriend.

Amelia pulled off, a little line of saliva connecting her tongue to the pink bud. She smirked at the expression. Mathilde whined and wiggled her hips, hinting what she wanted. Amelia just snickered, removing her bra, and grinning when the Dane ogled her perky breasts. "My god, you're so needy."

"...You tied me to the bed, fuck you!"

"I'm not the one wearing a black bra with a white shirt."

"Yeah- Well- Oh, shut up and suck me off, already!" Amelia frowned, and shrugged, turning her body and slipping off the bed.

"W-Wait! Ame, what are you-?"

"I don't like taking orders." She replied coolly, grabbing her bra and skirt and heading to the door. "I'll be back-"

"Amelia, please!" The American stopped. There was a few moments of silence.

"...Go on~" Mathilde flushed and squirmed.

"Amelia, please, I'm soaking wet here, and ohmygod at least come and untie my hands, so I can do something! I-I need you right now, just give me this one thing!"

Amelia smirked, and turned to her with a cheery smile. "You only had to ask~" Mathilde pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded meekly. "But first, you have to go something for me." The Danish woman looked up, and watched as Amelia removed her panties, stroking herself softly and giving her that flirty shy smile that made her melt.

Amelia straddled either side of Mathilde's face (and upper arm due to how she was bound), smirking. Before she could tell her, Mathilde leaned her head up and gave her clit a hard lick. Amelia squeaked, letting out a giggle and sliding her fingers into the soft short hair. She pressed her dripping heat against her girlfriend's mouth, grinding lightly as Mathilde whimpered and drew her tongue up the middle. She lapped at her opening, eyes squeezed shut whilst Amelia moved her hips against her mouth.

The little moans and whimpers she got along with the rolling of her hips was more than enough sign for her to keep going. Amelia squeaked and cried out when Mathilde wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard, flicking it with her tongue. "M-Matt, you ca-AH! Mathildeee, stooop!" She whined, but the Danish woman just moaned and kept sucking and licking at it. She gave it a last hard lick and Amelia writhed and cried out as she came, soaking her girlfriends mouth and causing her release to drip down her chin as she pressed as last loving kiss to her heat.

Panting, Amelia lifted her hips and moved back, sitting down once more between Mathilde's legs as Mathilde licked what she could of the release from her lips and around her mouth. Amelia giggled, and looked down between her girlfriend's thighs. She had been squirming a lot whilst Amelia had basically been riding her face, and now she Amelia could see she was soaking wet.

Smirking, she leant down and quickly pushed Mathilde's thighs apart before she could snap them shut. She drew her tongue up the middle of her panties, flicking at her clit and hearing Mathilde gasp and her hips twitch up before she started squirming. Amelia moved her hand down and pushed her panties aside. She started stroking at her lips, pinching her clit and rubbing it quickly. Mathilde bucked and whined.

"Amelia, stoppe drilleri!" She blurted out, rocking her hips into the touches and licks. Amelia snorted and took her hand away, kneeling up. She took one of Mathilde's legs and put it onto her shoulder, putting one leg on the outside of her other thigh. She moved closer and pressed her dripping core against the older woman's.

The first grind made them both moan, Amelia's head tilting back and Mathilde's eyes shutting tight. They started grinding, moving their dripping heat together slowly at first and sending deep pleasurable throbs through them. Mathilde was squirming, arching up and breathing in little pants. Amelia let an aroused little grin play at her lips and bucked hard in a certain way that made Mathilde squeak and grinding more desperately. She was pulling at the binds, wanting more and toes curling as a deep throb moved through her aching womanhood.

Amelia knew as soon as those beautiful rushed words of her native words left her glossy lips; she had her. It didn't take long until they were both moaning and panting, Mathilde begging breathlessly in her first language. Amelia grind harder, quicker, and after a build up of both their noises getting higher-pitched and more needy, she felt Mathilde's muscles tense and her hips buck up in a way that brought them both to orgasm with a loud cry from Amelia and a near scream from Mathilde as they were both momentarily blinded by white.

The next thing the Dane registered was Amelia led on top of her and kissing her breathlessly. Mathilde huffed slightly but smiled and kissed her back, giving her bottom lip a little playful bite. Amelia pulled back, sitting up next to her and brush a hand through her hair.

"So, you gonna untie me?" Mathilde asked, lying back and shifting a little when her clit gave a little throb from after effects of orgasm. Amelia was humming a little song to herself, pulling on her panties and grabbing her bra as she got up and headed out the door.

"...Amelia?" Mathilde frowned. "Ame? Ame!"

She started squirming, and after 10 minutes it hit her she probably wasn't coming back. She growled, flushing red and tugging at the binds hard.

"Amelia! Oh, I am _SO_ getting the paddle! God damn you, COME UNTIE ME!"

* * *

**...Now the question is...should I write a sequel where Amelia gets a spanking~?**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
